


Stay With Me

by astradanvers



Series: General Danvers Week [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day Four, F/F, General Danvers Week, and implied situations, for mild violence, general danvers, hostage au, rating to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they need is to stay together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this one. The reason for the rating is because of mild violence and an implication of what could have happened.

Alex groans, her head feels like it used to when Kara played the saxophone for three days. “Careful,” a voice says above her and her eyes snap open, “they hit you pretty hard that last time.”

“With what?” she grumbles.

“Honestly I’m not sure,” Alex feels a pressure on the back of her head, “one of them was too busy binding my hands with Kryptonite cuffs.”

“What?” Alex demands, attempting to shoot into a sitting position but finding herself becoming instantly dizzy.

“I’m okay, brave one,” the other woman says quietly, “I’m fine.”

“It's Kryptonite, you’re far from fine, Astra.” She sags into Astra’s side, “But I’m dizzy as hell. Give me ten minutes and I’ll pick the lock.”

She feels herself begin to drift towards unconsciousness again, “Hey, Alex, stay with me.” Alex feels the pressure on the back of her head increase, “You’ve already been out a few hours, stay with me.”

“I don’t feel so good,” Alex mutters, curling closer to Astra. “Astra, who has us?”

“Non, brave one,” Astra says quietly, arm wrapped around Alex. “He took my Kryptonite resistant suit.”

“We’ll be okay,” Alex murmurs, looking around them at their cold cement cell. “Kara will come for us.”

“She shouldn’t have to,” Astra says, “I should have protected you.”

“Well will you look at that,” Non says from the doorway, “our little captive has woken up.” He makes his way forward and Alex feels Astra’s grip tighten slightly, “Oh the former General is protective of her pet.”

Astra growls, “Let her go, Non, your fight is with me not her.”

“Oh but with you both here then Zor-El’s brat will have to come for you. When she does,” he tells them with an evil gleam in his eyes, “I will end her.”

“Leave my sister alone, fuck wad,” Alex growls, head still pillowed against Astra.

Non moves towards them, Astra’s arm tightening around Alex, “Be careful what you say, human, or your sister will have nothing to save.”

“Stay away from her, Non.”

He leans down to be eye level with her, “You no longer give me orders, wife,” he growls. He glances behind him, “Var-Ta,” he calls, “please take our former general to her accommodations for the next little while.” The other Kryptonian moves forward and snatches Astra away from Alex, the younger woman’s head hitting the cement floor and knocking her unconscious once more. “Oh look the human is passed out again,” he steps on Alex’s hand, “oops, that’ll hurt when she wakes.”

AA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AA

When she wakes again Alex finds herself in the med bay at the DEO. She looks around, finding Kara at her side, the younger woman’s head resting on the bed by their linked hands. With a flex of her fingers Kara is wide awake, “Alex.”

Alex tries to speak but her throat is unbelievably dry. Kara holds out a cup of water to her, “Where’s Astra?” she demands. Kara looks away, “Kara, where is Astra?”

“Right here,” a voice says and Alex snaps her head around, ignoring the dizzying pain to take in the sight of Astra. The woman is wearing some of Alex’s clothes, there’s a cut across her cheek, a deep one, and her arm is in a sling. “Be careful,” she says quietly, “the doctors say your concussion is still severe.”

“Don’t care,” Alex says, reaching for her. Astra goes willingly, slipping onto the bed beside Alex. “How long have your powers been gone? How badly were you hurt?”

“A day or so, you were out for two. Nothing too major when they carried me away, Kara made sure of it.”

Alex sees Kara glare at Astra but doesn’t push she’ll find out details later, “Hold me while I sleep?”

“Always,” Astra promises and Alex believes her.


End file.
